


A Midnight Kiss

by cozywilde



Series: Smoochtober [21]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Kissing at Midnight, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Going to bed at midnight is actually early for Meyne.





	A Midnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [Meyne](https://toyhou.se/3344702.meyne), an Arcane priest  
[Shael](https://toyhou.se/3178519.shael), a Light priestess  
they're hella married

When he lifts the covers, Shael doesn’t shift at first. It takes Meyne carefully lowering his weight into bed for her to murmur softly, the sheets rustling as she turns towards him. 

“Meyne? What time is it?” 

“Just before midnight,” he says, reaching a hand out to find her in the mess of covers. She meets his hand with her own, twining their fingers together and drawing him towards her. He scoots over obligingly, letting her tuck her head below his chin. The feathers of her crest tickle at his neck, a familiar feeling now, one that’s easily ignored as she presses a kiss to his collarbone. 

“Weren’t you going to enjoy the stars tonight?” Shael asks. Her hand skims over his waist; sensual, but too slow and sleepy to make him think she’s trying to start something. Still, he hums appreciatively, his own eyes falling half-lidded as he drapes an arm over her, drawing her close against him. 

He remembers her question a moment later. “Mm. It’s cloudy.” 

Shael makes a small noise of sympathy. He knows she understands; has noted the way she hovers longingly at the windows when fierce sandstorms or looming thunderclouds transform the world into cool, impenetrable night at midday. For all they’d clashed when he had first arrived, convinced of their differences, he muses now that they’re merely two sides of the same coin - the hot, passionate sun and the cool, remote gleam of the stars. 

Meyne trails a hand up Shael’s side, following the curve and dip of her shoulder to her neck, up to her chin. She knows by now how he orients himself like this, automatically tipping her head up to meet him. 

In the dark of the bedroom they’re equally blind, and his lips brush her cheek. She huffs a soft laugh and turns him back towards her so the next kiss lands true. Warmth blooms between them as they kiss, lips sliding together unhurriedly, slower, slower… Shael’s head droops to the pillow, and Meyne pulls back, resting his forehead against hers. 

“Shael?” he says, soft as he can. She only sighs and snuggles closer, and he smiles, bemused. It’s a wonder she woke at all; midnight is his time. Meyne pulls her closer, rolling over to let Shael’s head rest against his chest. It’s enough to enjoy this rare, brief time together where their disparate schedules overlap. 


End file.
